This invention relates to remote TV, Stereo and VCR control units and more particularly to holders for such devices.
The prior art is replete with many monitors that remotely control only TV and VCRs from a single device, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,626,847 and 4,527,204. Still others teach controlling multiple appliances from a single hand-held unit such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,691; 4,488,179; 4,496,947; and 4,274,082. However, none of these patents disclose a device for holding separate remote control units for TVs, Stereos and VCRs together. These sophisticated dual electronic remote control units which are disclosed or which can be purchased to control a TV, Stereo or VCR from one unit are expensive and can be only used for a TV which is programmable to allow for same, which is not the case with many older television sets.
Currently, when consumers purchase TVs and VCRs, they get two separate remote control monitors, one for the TV and the other for the VCR. Very few stereo systems even offer hand-held remote monitoring units. These monitors are usually different sizes and must be operated separately. Such separate monitor units are misplaced or lost, and thus cannot always be found when needed. Moreover, the units can be easily dropped and damaged since they are not cushioned or otherwise protected in a holder.
Thus, it is the purpose of the instant invention to provide a device for holding separate remote control monitoring units for TVs, Stereos and VCRs, that is adjustable, easy to use, sturdy and inexpensive. This device can be made with durable material, such as plastic, and is adjustable by means of interconnecting teeth and grooves in the two pieces of the device which enables any two sizes of monitors to be held and protected.